


Bizarre Love Triangle

by Blownwish



Series: Cities in Dust [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s high school au, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky met them both on his knees in the boys' room. One would stay, the other could not. America was one fucked up country.(The 80s high school au you didn't ask for.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Francowitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch) gave me the idea to make this an 80s high school au and gave the rough draft a read to let me know if it was complete shit. Thank you! [secretagentstarchild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentstarchild/pseuds/secretagentstarchild) gave me quite a bit of encouragement in regard to the early draft. I deeply appreciate their support and hope it wasn't for blah.

Yuri Plisetsky was raising hell. “How's this for being a pretty faggot, huh?” He’d jumped on the lunch table and started kicking milks, books, trays, and fuck all with his combat boots. “How do you like this pretty fag, now?” This is what these assholes got for sitting at the table of Mr Jean-Jacques Le-fucking-Roy. And LeRoy? Yuri was about to kick him. He had it coming.

JJ LeRoy went too far by saying, “You got a pretty friend there, Altin,” as Otabek and Yuri passed their lunch table. He said it to Otabek, but he winked at Yuri. Now, some people might've mentioned ripped women’s blouses and lipgloss were unusual fashion choices for a sixteen year old guy gracing a lunch room, but Yuri Plisetsky was aiming for fucking unusual.

But this wasn't about the blouses. No. _Fuck, no_.

So Yuri’d jumped up on JJ’s table. The shock and horror were delicious. The kicks felt good, physical and demented. But JJ? JJ just stood there, smiling as if he was being given a Christmas present. Oh, Yuri was going to give him something - no problem. He grabbed his stupid pink Izod and screamed: “His pretty faggot friend is going to fuck you up!”

After school, they blazed on Otabek’s motorcycle to the abandoned house on Craigmont, with a six pack and a fresh pack of Marlboro Reds, broke out Otabek’s pellet gun and took turns popping off beer cans in the overgrown backyard.

++

“You went too far,” says Otabek. “It's not worth getting indoor suspension.”

“I get indoor all the time.” Yuri hates it, though. The teacher stands too close to his chair and stares at him too much. Mr Popovich says his name slowly, like he can taste something in it and he wants more. “You don't get it. You're, like, a good kid. It's a big deal to you, not me.” He misses an empty can Otabek positioned on a crumbling bird feeder, hands the gun over and takes the cigarette out of Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek takes no time to aim and he makes the shot, easy, even though they're losing daylight. The Coors can flips in the air. “Jean does push you, though.” He takes the cigarette out of Yuri’s mouth. They watch each other take drags when they share cigarettes. It's like a kiss, in a way.

“He just does it because he's a fucking closet case. He's probably still getting head in the boy's room.” Not that Yuri would know. He stopped doing that shit a while ago.

Otabek is putting the pellet gun back in its case. The sun is setting and the woman who lives in the house next door will be coming home from work at any minute. “I turned him down last week after practice.”

“Last week?” Yuri stops in front of Otabek’s Harley, parked in the grass, facing the open chain link fence and poised to dart out into the back alley. “You didn't tell me about that.”

Otabek gives him the cigarette and shoulders the gun strap. “He said something about how I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend.”

Yuri grabs the lapel of Otabek’s leather jacket and presses their foreheads together. “Next time I see that fucker I'm letting him know: we’re not boyfriends. We are a fucking terror cell out to kick his fucking ass.”

“Yuri,” Otabek looks him in the eye. “You know you've got unfinished business with Jean.”

He laughs at that. “Maybe all I need is one more round with him in the boy's room so I can choke him with my dick.” Otabek stares at his mouth with the hint of a smile and that crazy look in his eyes. “What?”

“Is that what you really want?” His voice is unsteady. Yuri wonders if he's actually turned on or upset. Maybe both.

Yuri lets him go. “Take me to your house, Altin. I'm in the mood for something to eat. Not food.”

Otabek huffs out a laugh. “Yeah.”

++

Yuri is the wild child of Robert E Lee High School. He gets suspensions, detentions, and threats of expulsion like other kids get homework. He smokes cigarettes and weed, drinks, and is known among certain members of the male student body as not just a faggot, but a slutty faggot who gives head and hand jobs like a Pez dispenser gives candy.

But Otabek Altin? Otabek is a varsity football player and honors student. He has a full ride to Stanford. He's _going places_. When they met, he was wearing Izods and penny loafers like the rest of the preppy set. He should've been banging a cheerleader with a Yaz cassette on loop, not hanging out with Yuri the Psycho Faggot. “Don't you ever worry about fucking it all up?” Yuri’d asked him once, after sucking him off. “Your parents give a shit. They’d freak out.” Otabek never explains this. It is as if finding out would break the magic spell that brought Otabek to him.

Lee High School had a mix of rich and working class, like something out of a John Hughes movie. There were the kids from Castle Hills, who were on the Debate team, the Football team, band, Academic Decathlon, Latin club, French club. They listened to tapes of Smiths and 10,000 Maniacs in cars their daddies gave them in their sweet sixteen. They took acid, maybe once, for the experience and had steady, hetero fucks who always, always took their pills and wore their raincoats. Then there were the mere mortals from Dellview, kids whose parents didn't have cash to drop on band camp and math camp and future-fascist-ruler camp, because they were too busy fighting with their step parents over bills and mortgages for crappy little two bedroom houses, complete with leaking roofs and one bathroom with finish peeling off the tubs. These kids listened to Walkman knock offs from Target in the concrete ditch before and after school, listening to Ministry and Black Flag, smoking Marlboro Reds and dollar joints thick enough to break cherries while they watched skaters grind rails and pop ollies.

These are the worlds Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky came from. It wasn't unheard of for a Castle Hills boy to be friends with a kid from Dellview. People normally assumed there was some sort of social transaction between them, like a weed sale. Or maybe the Dellview kid was some go-getter shooting for a full scholarship based on grades and financial hardship. But Dellview and Castle Hills didn't just mix for the sake of it. They were from two other planets.

They met after school in the boy’s restroom. Yuri ‘happened’ to walk in when Otabek was taking a piss. Both kept catching one looking at the other. Yuri asked, as he shook out the last drop, “Can I help you?”

Otabek leaned back against the wall. Yuri was positive he was going to get something sticky on the back of his expensive cardigan. “I've seen you around school.”

“So?” He wasn't zipping his fly. “Does that mean you wanna suck my dick?” Otabek was taker and cut. If this went south, Yuri would have had to kick for the head. Otherwise this guy could take him out. Otabek looked at the stalls. _Oh_ , so this wasn't going south. “Or maybe I suck yours?” Otabek licked his lips and Yuri knew he was good to go. He pushed the stall open and motioned inside. “After you.”

Within seconds Yuri was on his knees, sucking him off. In two minutes he was swallowing. In three he was getting returned favors. This guy, he kept looking up at Yuri, watching him while Yuri fucked his face. Most guys Yuri sucked off in the boys’ room didn't make eye contact.

He wasn't like the other guys at all. He didn't pretend not to know him in the hall. He nodded, he even walked with him to the restroom in this strangely comfortable silence. Otabek was different. He was better. He was cool. Yeah, cooler than the asshole preppies and jocks, or the asshole skaters in the ditch, smoking Reds. It didn't matter if he lived in a mansion in Castle Hills, or that his dad made a trillion dollars a year and stayed married to his mom. Didn't matter if he was on the Varsity Football team. Didn't matter one fuck.

“You’re from the USSR, huh?” Yuri had no idea why Otabek suddenly felt like asking out of the blue. He thought it was obvious by the accent. “I'm from Kazakhstan.” Yuri was probably one of the only people, besides his grandfather, in all of fucking Texas who could’ve figured that one out. “You understand what I'm saying, right?” Otabek asked, in _Russian_.

Yuri felt something in his chest expand. He hadn't spoken Russian to someone his own age in forever. “You're shitting me. Of course I do.” He tried to hide the giant grin on his face, but he was pretty sure Otabek saw it.

Otabek just smiled right back. “Comrade.” For the first time in his life, Yuri actually liked that word. Then he took Yuri on his _motorcycle_ , and drove around past sunset, laughing as Yuri screamed Russian curses at anything that moved.

This guy, Otabek, he was amazing.

When they almost got caught in the restroom by the janitor, Otabek started taking Yuri to his place, which was a mansion in Castle Hills. “You're not a girl. My mother won’t care if we go to my room and lock the door.”

“Cool.”

From then on they fucked around on Otabek's bed. Afterward, they'd drag up and down Vance Jackson, so Yuri could throw pop cans at street signs. “Fuck you, Texas! This is war!”

++

JJ was the first guy Yuri ever blew.

It was his first year at Lee and his fifth year in the United States. His grandfather managed to get an emergency Visa from the US Embassy when Yuri’s mom was arrested for spying. No one ever came out and told Yuri exactly what his mom was doing, but he knew it had something to do with her “friend,” an American diplomat she spent a lot of time with. But he knew his mother was a prostitute. That bastard was pimping her out to Soviet bureaucrats for money and information. Yuri felt no gratitude toward that red faced, balding fuck for getting him and his grandpa on that midnight flight to Paris. As far as he was concerned, that American pig destroyed his family.

Yuri knew plenty of English by the time he enrolled at Lee. He knew how to tell someone to fuck off, suck his dick, and go to hell. He translated all the school paperwork for his grandpa, and explained how he didn't have to take the bus to Nimitz Middle School anymore, because he was going to the high school right across the street. He was able to take himself out of ESL classes, demonstrating his language proficiency by translating the English into _Spanish_ and back again for the Mexican kids (because the teacher was that bad). He was acclimated as hell to Ameri-fucking-ca.

So when JJ LeRoy, Mr Football God, had to give him shit for his accent and his _pretty face_ , after school in the East Wing boys room, Yuri decided to take matters into his own hands, Moscow Rules. He backed him up against the wall and knocked his head against the tiles a couple of times.

JJ wasn't fazed, but Yuri didn't expect him to go down easy. After all, he got his head bashed in every day on that football field. He was probably immune to concussions and had permanent brain damage to boot. But when he _laughed?_ When he put his knee between Yuri’s and flipped him around? He said the craziest shit Yuri ever heard in his fifteen years on this planet: “You're kinda cute. Wanna mess around?”

Yuri knew about guys who picked up other guys in restrooms. They were like the old perverts who licked their lips in the Moscow subways and pinched little boys’ bottoms. He didn't think they'd be handsome, like LeRoy, with tight asses and varsity jackets. They would've have made Yuri’s dick twitch when they leaned in and whispered: “Let's suck each other off in the stall.”

JJ went first, dragging Yuri’s pants down with way too much enthusiasm for a straight guy, biting his lip as he began jerking Yuri’s half hard dick off. “Just to let you know, I swallow.”

Yuri was biting the bottom of his cheap t-shirt to hold it up so it wouldn't hang over his dick. God! JJ’s mouth was nothing like his hand. JJ liked to suck and lick, and chuckle when Yuri moaned. “Come on, yeah.” He started jerking him off when he got close. “Watch me catch it in my mouth.” _Oh Jesus, please do it!_ Yuri’s head began to spin and he nearly fell and it felt so good! _So good!_ Yuri came - and fuck if JJ didn't swallow every drop. Yuri would've collapsed if JJ didn't hold him up.

He stood and touched Yuri’s cheek. His eyes were so blue, and when he smiled it was like looking at a sunrise. He seemed so… happy? “Fun, huh?” He couldn't breathe yet. So words weren't an option. “So...” Yuri stared at him mouth. His lips were still wet. Yuri wondered if - “You wanna do me?”

Yuri blinked. “Yeah.”

He got on his knees and opened his mouth before JJ even unzipped his fly. He flinched when he saw what seemed like the biggest cock in the world. Or maybe it was normal? He had no idea what normal was anymore, anyway. He bent his head and copied what JJ did with his mouth. “Yeah, man. _Do it._.” He tasted like piss and sweat, it was hard to breathe and his jaw was already aching. He would've stopped if he didn't look up and didn't catch his lips trembling, and suddenly felt power like he never had before. “Fuck, man…” He went in, sucking harder, moving his head up and down as fast as he could, and even faster, fuck the ache, fuck the taste. This _beautiful_ guy was shaking, now, pulling at his hair and thrusting into his face. What would everyone say if they know JJ LeRoy was like this? “Yeah! Yeah! Suck me, baby!” He could barely swallow any the come, it tasted like salty glue and made him gag, but he managed. He wiped up the rest with the back of his hand, stood up on shaky knees and clicked the lock open.

Somehow.

“Hey,” JJ out his hand on his shoulder. “What's your name?”

“Yuri.” He stepped out of the stall, blinking at the sunshine streaming out of the barred, clouded window next to the broken hand dryer. “Yuri Plisetsky.”

“What's that?” Yuri nearly jumped when JJ slapped his arm around his shoulders. “Russian?”

“Yeah.”

“Welcome to America, Yuri Plisetsky.”

Jesus fuck.

++

They're not going to Otabek’s house and he doesn't know why. No, they're on Blanco Road, zigzagging between cars. Yuri doesn't have the heart to even flip them off when they honk, today.

He feels like shit after sitting in a cubicle all day, getting eyeballed by that creepy Mr Popovich. Yuri nearly choked on Aqua Velva when he leaned in, and whispered, _I've been hearing all kinds of interesting things about you, Mr Plisetsky._ If the fucker so much as touches Yuri tomorrow, Yuri might end up in Juvenile.

Yuri just wants to lay on top of Otabek's quilt so they can jerk each other off… and maybe even kiss. Yuri’s never kissed anyone else, before Otabek, and it's like a special thing they're sharing, because _Otabek_ is special. Plus, he likes how Otabek brushes his teeth before they lay down together. Lately he's even started kissing Yuri’s neck, too, and it makes him shiver.

“Where are we going?” Yuri asks at a stop light.

Otabek reaches back and squeezes his thigh. “It's a surprise, Comrade.”

Yuri buries his face in Otabek’s leather jacket. “Better be.”

++

Yuri didn't usually go to the locker room. He was signed up for PE, every non-jock freshman had to have a Phys Ed credit. Back in middle school he ran the track instead of participating. Fuck that. Freshman year, he skipped to run across the street and smoke behind his apartment complex. But the football players met up there for practice after school, and that JJ guy was going to be there.

It'd been a whole week since that time in the restroom. A whole week of walking down the halls, telling himself he wasn't hyper aware of JJ’s presence if he _happened_ to be in the crowd. He looked the other way when they passed, even though the sound of his voice sent a thrill through his body. Yuri didn't want anyone to notice his reactions. It was one thing to crush on a television actor and another to crush on a real life guy.

He always knew he liked boys. He once told his mother he wanted to marry a prince who would take them away from Moscow so they could live happily ever after. She slapped him for that, and he never forgot what she said: _Queers don't get married, you little idiot! They get killed!_ America wasn't much different than the Soviet Union. He knew what happened to the men who went to those gay clubs, how they were beaten, how they were killed, and how no one gave a shit.

He didn't want to die.

But he couldn't help getting hard, late at night, constantly thinking about what he'd done in that bathroom. JJ was so _hot_ , and it felt so _good_. Yuri jerked off to it all the time, and he wondered if JJ jerked off to it, too. He obviously _liked_ boys, since it was his big idea. Yeah, so maybe he did.

And that conclusion led Yuri toward the locker room doors. Not to go in - no way! The whole football team was going there. He just wanted to catch JJ’s eye. Maybe get him to thinking about doing it again. But he lost his nerve the second he heard voices echoing in the gym. They'd see his face and read him like a book, so he grabbed his backpack and pushed through the double door exit.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting like a girl! Outside, underneath his bedroom window, Yuri leaned against the wooden slats, lit a smoke and cursed. He wished, more than anything, he had someone to talk to.

++

They are parking at a Motel 6.

“What kind of surprise is this? We don't need some dirty motel room. Your mom never bothers us.”

Otabek is taking Yuri’s helmet off, smiling just like he did the first time he brought his pellet gun out. “The surprise isn't in my room.” He points at a door, room 66. “It's in there.” Yuri tries to catch his arm, but Otabek's too fast. He slips off the bike and nods at the door. “Come on. You'll like it. Promise.”

Yuri slides off, slowly. “Only because I trust you. Otherwise I'd tell you to fuck off and take a bus home.”

“Knock, knock,” Otabek says in English. “You got company.”

The door opens and Yuri doesn't know what to say when JJ leans against the frame, smiling back at him, shirtless and beautiful. “Hey, Plisetsky.”

But something comes out, anyway. _“Fuck!”_

++

Otabek liked it when Yuri told him what to do. “Get on your back.” Yuri slicked Otabek’s dick up with the moisturizer from his bathroom and straddled his hips. They clasped hands. “Don't move.” Otabek stared into his eyes as Yuri rubbed his ass over Otabek’s hard on. “Feels good?”

“Yeah.” Otabek’a breath hitched a little. Then he smiled. “Real good.”

Yuri was wearing stockings he stole a week ago from Target: black thigh highs with with stripes on the tops. He was probably going to get the moisturizer all over them, but it was fine. He could wash them out with Woolite. He tossed his hair back. “I want you to fuck me one day.” Otabek pushed his hips up. God, it seemed so _dangerous_. Yuri’s dick was getting hard, imaging Otabek inside of him. “Fingers.”

He fell back with his legs spread, laughing as Otabek pulled his legs out from under Yuri, grunting as if he weighed a ton or something, then gasping when Otabek pushed a slicked up finger, slowly, inside. It always burned, and Yuri hated that part, but he never, even during the first time, said so, because Otabek would've stopped right away.

Yuri reached for the moisturizer. “Scoot closer,” he said. Otabek’s dick pressed against his. Yuri hissed as his finger pushed against him with the movement. “Here, kind of get on top of me. But keep your finger inside. It'll be like fucking.”

Otabek pressed his forehead against his, Yuri wrapped his hand around their dicks, and Otabek _moved_. “Yura…” He was doing that thing with his finger, where he curled it up, and the burning stopped mattering. Everything stopped mattering. Yuri’s legs shook and he whimpered, staring into Otabek’s eyes. “God, Yura!”

“More?” He felt so embarrassed when his voice broke on, “Please?”

Otabek kissed him. Gently. Finger fucked him, fast. Yuri didn't know which made him come so hard.

++

Otabek pulls Yuri inside, JJ closes the door, and Yuri is standing in a cheap hotel room that smells like feet and mildew. The carpet is green. He keeps staring at it, wondering if he's supposed to be thanking Otabek or disowning him for life, because he wants a threeway with this guy. Of all guys: _this guy_. “I'm sorry, is this a joke?”

JJ cracks open a beer, a fucking _Heineken_ , and tries to hand it over to Yuri. “Beks over here thinks this is the best way to make things right between us.” Yuri won't take it. JJ shrugs and drinks up. “You're right, Beks. He's pretending he's not into it.”

 _Beks_ tossed his jacket on the floor and pulls his shirt off. “Beks?” Yuri pushes a finger into his chest. “You've been talking to this asshole, _Beks?_ ”

Otabek tilts his head and gives him that earnest look. The one he uses when he's talking about how important it is to do homework. “You said you wanted to choke him with your dick again, right?” Yuri blinks. “You remember. And he is willing to do it if it to smooth things out between us. But we can leave if you want.”

Yuri refuses to swoon like the naive kid he was a year ago. What the fuck does he want with JJ when there's Otabek? Okay, so JJ looks amazing. And okay, JJ is looking at him, right now, like he could eat Yuri alive. It's not… turning him on.

“Not that I want you to leave, Plisetsky.” Hands are rubbing his shoulders, running up his arms. JJ whispers in his ear. “It’s been a while.”

Oh, _fuck_. Yuri’a stomach is not doing flips. He's not excited. He's not. No. JJ is scum. JJ is an asshole. He didn't mean that crap about actually, literally choking him with his dick, damn it. He was just shit talking. There is no way he is going to let that fucker touch him, ever again.

Otabek tips his chin. “Say the word, and you'll have it. Whatever you want, Yura.” Yuri’s lips tremble as two sets of hands take off his jacket and touch him, all over and under his ripped purple blouse. “Whatever makes you happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri got to suck JJ off again, a month after that first time. 

He was standing at the East Wing lockers, waiting for that stupid skater with the dumb Misfits t-shirt to come back with a joint. He usually sold them in the concrete ditch but the asshole said he wasn’t going that way, and to just hang out until he got back from detention.

And there he was, Mr Football, tall and tan, taking his time as he walked down the hall, running a finger along the lockers, smiling as Yuri stared. And when he finally reached Yuri? When he stood in front of him, grinning down at him with those deep blue eyes? He touched his cheek with that same finger, then pushed his shoulder against the restroom door. Yuri was inside before he realized he even followed.

“Hey.” JJ nodded. “S’up?” Yuri thought his face was going to catch fire. He shrugged and tried to think of something to say, then JJ grabbed his sleeve and pulled him toward the stall. “This is what you wanted, right?” All he could do was nod and follow him inside.

JJ put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him to his knees. “You’re kinda pretty, you know that?” His jeans came down a little. He was bearing blue briefs with Calvin Klein stitched into the elastic. He pulled those down, too. Yuri groaned: he was already hard - for him. “Kinda like a kitten, you know?” Yuri wasn’t listening. He bent his head and opened his mouth as wide as he could. “Pretty little kitty...” This time Yuri was really going to swallow.

++

Yuri closes his eyes and lets himself feel those hands all over his body, their warm breath on his skin, and those two bodies pressing against his. God, he can feel both their hard ons through their jeans. He's feeling… he's feeling… dizzy. Like being high on a hot summer day. He holds on to Otabek’s shoulders as JJ grinds against his ass. It pushes him against Otabek, who's pushing his knee between Yuri's so he can lean into him. “Yura? You like that?” He's probably using English so JJ can understand.

“He likes it.” JJ is combing Yuri’s hair back. Come on, princess. Tell Beks you like it.” Then his kisses the other side of his neck.

Yuri’s eyes open. Wide. This guy… This closet case hypocrite is kissing him? “Aren't you here for a specific reason, LeRoy?” JJ huffs against his skin. “Yeah, on your knees, wannabe breeder.” He smiles at Otabek when JJ does what he's told, even though he's still behind him. “Okay, maybe it's okay.”

Otabek leans over. “You're on probation, Jean. So best behavior.”

“Promise.”

Yuri likes the sound of his voice being so close to his ass. He reaches back and grabs that thick, perfectly styled hair. “You really sorry for giving me shit the other day, LeRoy?”

“Ow! Yeah - that's the point. I was just joking around and things got outta hand-”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole! Not good enough!”

Otabek nips Yuri’s ear, and touches him, under his shirt, one hand down his underwear, another on his nipple. “You turn me on when you're like this, Yura.” He says it just for him, because it was in Russian. Yuri grabs his face and kisses him. Hard. Lots of tongue and lots of teeth. Weird: he's never been the one to kiss first, before. It must be good, because Otabek groans.

But JJ’s getting a little too bold. He's pulling down Yuri’s pants. “Did I say you could take those off?”

“Probation, Jean.”

Yuri growls. The fucker is actually biting at his thighs, now, right below his boxers. “I seriously think you owe me something before you get a taste, motherfucker.”

There's a tongue licking its way up his leg and it's making Yuri's knees shake. “You want me to kiss your ass?”

Yuri gasps as Otabek walks backwards, heading for the bed. “Sounds like a good place to start, right?” He brings Yuri down with him as he falls back into the mattress and Yuri’s cracking up. He's decided his faith in Otabek is fully restored. Hell, he's just gone from cool as fuck to _god_.

“Do it, LeRoy,” says Yuri. His pants are practically ripped off, and suddenly LeRoy is doing something Yuri didn't even know people did. Yuri was expecting a quick peck on his ass cheek, but he's feeling something he never expected: JJ’s licking Yuri from the base of his ballsack all the way to his tailbone. And he's moaning, grabbing his ass and kneading it, hard. Then he feels hands a hand curling around his dick and moving, fast. Too fast. “Whoever’s jerking me off, slow it down or you're gonna make me come!”

JJ smacks his hands on his ass. “Not me, pretty kitty.” Then he actually presses his tongue into him- fuck! Otabek lets go of Yuri’s dick as he wails, cupping his face, watching him pant.

“Good?”

“Oh fuck, yeah!”

Otabek nudges JJ’s shoulder with his foot. “He likes it, Jean.” Then rubs Yuri’s lower lip with his thumb. “Is he okay to suck you off, now?”

“Another… ah… another minute?” Yuri's never felt anything like this before and he wants to keep feeling it. JJ shakes his head and moans for him, letting his tongue do this insane _wiggle_ that makes Yuri’s dick just fucking drip all over Otabek’s belly. He might just come right now - fuck it.

“God, kitten, “ says JJ. “You've got no idea how bad I've wanted to do this.” Yuri thinks he's going to choke. There's no way he means that, right? He's shaking, gasping, ready to go -

“Never knew you were an ass man, Jean.” Otabek’s pinching the base of Yuri’s dick just before he loses it. “Shhhh….” He kisses his lips as Yuri snarls. It feels like heaven and fucking _hell_. “You wanna come in his mouth?” Yuri nods desperately. Yes. Fuck, yes. “Time’s up on kissing ass, LeRoy. Time to apologize.”

“Damn." JJ plants one last, wet kiss on Yuri's thigh. "I was really getting into it, too. Where's he going to go, next, Beks?"

Yuri sits up. His brain might be suffering from lack of blood, but he's not that far gone. “ _He's_ going wherever the fuck he wants.” Yuri crawls over Otabek, pausing to lick the side of his gorgeous fucking face, and flops down in the pillows, arms out and legs spread. “Now, you.” He points to a very naked and very hard LeRoy. “Get him undressed.”

“Man!” JJ sighs. “Remember when you used to stare at me with those big green eyes and blush like a virgin?”

“He's still a virgin.” Otabek shrugs when Yuri snorts at that. “Technically?”

JJ pulls Otabek up. Since when does he grin like a kid in a damn candy store? Oh, but he's touching Otabek’s crotch a little too much as he pulls down his fly. Is that why? Is he getting off on teasing Yuri, again? “You're telling me you two haven't fucked?”

“Hands off his dick." Yuri means it. "That's mine! And take his pants off after you do the shoes, dumbass.”

JJ puts his hands up and sinks to his knees, again. Yuri is pretty sure that's his rightful place. “Whatever you want, kitten.” He's lucky Yuri isn't making him untie them with his teeth. “There.” He actually stays on his knees to pull down Otabek's pants. And Otabek? He's way too cool because he's just combing through JJ’s hair like he's a good pet or something. Fucking A. “You sure I can’t touch him?”

“Touch him and die.” Yuri points to his dick. “Over here.” JJ gets up and crawls on the mattress.

He's smiling, taking Yuri’s foot in his hand and kissing the instep. “So hot…” Kissing his way up his calve, slowly, making Yuri shiver as Otabek sits on the mattress next to him, watching. “Missed you.” He kisses the bend of his knee. It's sort of sweet, kind of sickening, and it's really embarrassing when he stays there, rubbing his lips back and forth, because it _tickles_.

Yuri kicks his foot out and laughs. “Stop! Fuck!” He doesn't catch Otabek and JJ exchanging knowing looks, but he's the victim of a conspiracy: they both start tickling him. Otabek’s attacking his ribs and JJ’s holding his legs down, reaching up to poke him in the belly button a few times until Yuri’s wailing and cursing in Russian, English and Spanish. “Traitor!” He yells at Otabek, who immediately stops and kisses him, once. It's enough to distract him while JJ gets one more tickle in. Yuri breaks away and laughs some more. “You're both assholes!”

Otabek reaches over to the side of the bed and magically produces a Heineken. “Peace?”

“Maybe.” Yuri swipes it. If foams up when he pops the tab, so Yuri sprays it all over the both of them. JJ hoots as Otabek wrestles it away from him and drinks. Yuri grabs his head and sucks it out of his mouth. Otabek takes another drink and passes it to JJ.

But JJ really is on his best behavior. “Hey, kitten?” He gives it to Yuri and wraps his lips around his dick instead of the beer. Yuri would actually _thanked him_ \- really! - but JJ decides to suck him like a vacuum cleaner.

“Jesus!”

Otabek takes the beer, has a swig, then puts his mouth to Yuri’s again. JJ’s laughing around his dick because most of it is dribbling down Yuri’s chin.

++

“So, you ever been with another guy?”

Yuri lit a cigarette and passed it to Otabek as they stared up at the stars. They'd driven out to Canyon Lake in the middle of fucking November. It was cold, crazy and brilliant because no one else was there, and it was fantastic. They got high and sucked dick, broke some beer bottles against a peer, and now they were huddled together in the leather jackets Otabek bought earlier that day, down at Northpark Mall. 

“Another guy? Yeah.” Otabek took a long ass drag before he handed it over. “Couple of times. It was okay.”

Yuri liked how Otabek always held his cigarettes between his thumb and forefinger. Made them easier to pass back and forth. “I've been with other guys.”

“Yeah.”

The stars were different colors out there. Red, blue, even purple. “You wanna know how many? It's a lot. Mostly head, some hand jobs. But a lot.” He passed it back.

“As in hundreds?”

“Shut up.” Yuri turned to him. “So just two for you?”

“That's right.” He was staring up at the sky like he never saw it before and was trying to figure out what it was. Yuri wanted to ask him if he felt anything for this other guy, if he missed him and thought about him much.

“Who was he?”

Otabek laughed. “You wouldn't believe me.”

Yuri handed him the smoke. “Yeah I would. Say it.”

“Jean. Jean-Jacques. The quarterback --”

Yuri felt something turn in his gut. “Yeah, yeah. I know who that fucker is. Everyone does.” That _son of a bitch!_

“He's not evil incarnate, Yuri. He just acts like an idiot sometimes."

“He's not your friend.” Yuri said it a little too quickly. He shook his head when Otabek gave him a look. “I'm your friend. Not that guy.”

He looked almost sad. “He did you too, huh?”

How could he explain the stupid crush he had? How it made him crash and burn like Moscow? How every other guy between JJ and Otabek was just a blur because he needed to forget, so bad? He jumped up. “I think I need to pee.”

“Yura?” Yuri stopped. “I saw you hanging around the locker rooms last year. Was that why you were there?”

If he could crawl under a rock, he would. He was such a poser. Such a fake. These edgy clothes? This attitude? They were such bullshit. He was still that scared little kid from Moscow. “Yeah.”

Otabek was suddenly next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder. “What'd he do?”

Yuri took a deep breath. “You really wanna hear my little sob story?”

“No. I asked you because I don't. What do you think?”

He laughed a little. “Kind of stupid, okay? I heard there was this party, over at that Korean kid’s house? Seung-whatever?”

“Seung-gil. He's in debate, right?”

Yuri shivered. The wind off the lake was kicking up. “I guess? Anyway, I went down there to see JJ. Stupid, right? I mean, I didn't know any of those people except for him. And I only knew him from those times. I just wanted to see him. Stupid. I don't know why. I was stupid. Then I saw him with that cheerleader, Isabella.” Yuri didn't cry. He didn't cry ever, not since he watched his mother gerring dragged off in handcuffs on the street. But he could feel all the emotions that went with it. “And when he saw me, he left the room. I knew he would. I don't know why I even bothered.”

Otabek nodded. “Jean and me happened a couple of times over the summer. Football camp.” Yuri saw his frown. “He acts like it never happened when he's around other people.”

“Because he's a hypocritical closet case!” God! He was fucking freezing!

“He still hits me up. It's kind of sad, really. His father is a very religious Catholic who kick him out the second he suspected his kid to be gay.” Otabek steered him back to the blanket. “Come back. I'm cold.”

He wrapped them up together in blanket that came out of nowhere. “I feel like a Burrito of Pathetic.”

They were facing each other, now. “You're the least pathetic person I know,” said Otabek. His voice was very quiet. Almost a whisper. “Jean is the pathetic one, okay? He is scared of letting anyone down. The team, his girlfriend, his father, most of all. I feel sorry for him sometimes.”

“Did he actually tell you all this or are you just talking out your ass, Altin?”

Otabek shrugged. “Maybe. Just some observations.” Otabek pulled him in, close. “He's got everything to lose if anyone knows.”

“He could fight back, like we do.”

“You told your grandfather I was a friend. My parents think we hang out just so I have someone to talk to in Russian. We aren't so different from him, Yuri. It's just a matter of degrees.”

Otabek was just being too nice. It was his weakness. Too nice to him, too nice to JJ. Yuri buried his face in Otabek’s neck and shut his eyes. “He's a douche bag, okay? A hypocrite and a douche bag.” He knew it was stupid to keep arguing. But it still hurt. Still.

“He probably liked you a lot. I know I do.”

“Don't talk to me like I'm a girl, or I'll kick your ass.”

Otabek shifted a little, so he could cradle Yuri in his arms. It felt nice, like when his grandfather used to hold him when he was little. “I always wanted to ask you if you thought of me as your boyfriend?”

“Fuck, no. You’re way too cool for that stupid label.”

“What are we?”

Yuri wrapped his arms around him, too. “Comrades.”

Otabek exhaled slowly, as if he was holding his breath. “Davai, Plisetsky.”

++

Otabek is giving him a kiss that feels like it could go on all week, JJ is sucking him off like they're going to die any minute, and Yuri is losing his mind. Their hands are all over him, sliding up and down his body, and they're both making these grunting noises, like they're eating him alive and they really like the taste. Every time he gets close, JJ pulls off, Otabek breaks the kiss, and they laugh at his cursing until he edges off, then they go at him, all over again. “Assholes!” Yuri doesn't want to beg. He's never had to and doesn't want to start. But, damn it...

Otabek’s tongue is smooth and it tastes sweet, like beer. JJ’s tongue is hot, it's pushing against his shaft and it wiggles so much. Sometimes his moans vibrate and it makes Yuri moan, too, right into Otabek’s mouth. He tries tries to thrust up, again, but Otabek’s pinning his shoulders back so he can't grab JJ’s head, and JJ’s pushing his hips down.

“I'm supposed to be in charge.” Yuri is panting against Otabek’s neck. “You said-”

Otabek lets him go, presses his finger against Yuri’s lips, then looks down. “He's ready, Jean.” JJ puts his hands behind his back. Otabek whispers, in Russian: “He surrendered, Yura. Take him.”

Yuri yanks JJ’s hair and fucks his face. Hard. Fast. Raging as he stares into the fucking blue eyes he could've drowned in. _Oh, fuck! Why the fuck does he look at him like that? Why?_

“That's it.” Otabek is nuzzling his ear, rimming it. “That's what I wanted to see.”

Yuri doesn't just come. He explodes, and JJ takes it all, sucking him until Yuri is drained. He is vaguely aware of Otabek moving away. He blinks, and maybe he sees JJ sit up. But he definitely sees JJ spit come into Otabek’s mouth. Then kiss him. Yuri sits up, watching them go at it, like they're trading it off between each other as the kiss keeps going. Otabek breaks it off, and they're grabbing each other's dicks, panting like they've run a fucking marathon or something as they start jerking each other off.

Yuri is crawling on his hands and knees without a second thought. It's his turn, now. Otabek combs the hair out of his eyes when Yuri sits up and touches them both. “Payback, assholes.”

++

He hated the bubblegum bullshit they played on the cafeteria jukebox. It said nothing to Yuri about his life. No one with any taste liked Taylor Dane or Debbie Gibson, and only assholes like LeRoy listened to Def Leopard. The fucking student council didn't get any of the good the music from Club Changes or UTSA college radio.

“Would it kill them to play _Warm Leatherettes?_ Some Ministry?”

Otabek finished his carton of milk and pushed his lunch tray back so Yuri could wolf down the cobbler. “They played New Order this morning.”

“New Order?!” Yuri pretended to gag. “My grandpa listens to New Order. If they play them on commercial radio they're not alternative anymore. They're sellouts.” He finished the cobbler off. “Posers listen to New Order. You know what real music is? Joy Division! Souixsie Souix! Black Flag!”

Otabek didn't look phased. “I like New Order.”

“You're allowed.” Yuri stacked their trays together.

“I like New Order, too.” That stupid motherfucking skater, Leo, just had to chime in. And even _sing_ , with his stupid henna hair and stupid face. _”How does it feel, when you treat me like you do?”_ Why he sat anywhere near them was a fucking mystery.

“Shut the fuck up, Leo. We’re trying to have a serious conversation here.”

Otabek nodded. “That's a good song.”

Leo jumped up and started scrounging through his stinking jeans. The fly smelled like piss - Yuri could testify to that. “Hey, Altin? You got a quarter? Im gonna play New Order.”

Of course Otabek flipped one to him, perfectly arched and easy to catch. Yuri groaned. “Why'd you do that?”

“Because I'm a poser?” Otabek fucking _winked_.

Yuri groaned again. “I'm really gonna puke.”

“No you won't.”

“I will puke all over this fucking table if it's the song I think it is.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled. And then it started. Fuck - it _was_ that song. Fuck! “Admit it: It's your favorite song.”

“Fuck you, no.” Yuri gritted his teeth as kids got up and started fucking _dancing_. The flowery synth and sugar sweet lyrics were horrible. Worse than Debbie Gibson. He heard someone hoot, loudly, behind their table. Yuri turned in horror as JJ stood up, swaying his hips to the shit.

 _Every time I see you falling_  
_I get down on my knees and pray_  
_I'm waiting for that final moment_  
_You say the words that I can't say_

God, why did he have to be so fucking beautiful? If he was ugly, if he was even average looking, Yuri could forget all about his stupid ass. But he couldn't. He still thought about JJ, and even jerked off thinking about him when he was all alone, late at night, staring at the ceiling as he played the mix tapes Otabek made him on his headphones. And yeah, this song, this _fucking song_ , was on one of those tapes.

 _I feel fine and I feel good_  
_I'm feeling like I never should_  
_Whenever I get this way_  
_I just don't know what to say_  
_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_?

Fucking Jean-Jacques LeRoy. Light was shining through the cafeteria windows, hitting his back, and it shimmered over his back as he moved his hips, rocking them slowly, side to side, glinted through his hair, and it made him glow. He was beautiful. So fucking beautiful and _untouchable_ , now.

He caught Yuri’s eye and stopped, just for a second, or maybe Yuri was imagining things. Then he went back to dancing, like he was in some horrible, cheesy teen movie.  
  
_I'm not sure what this could mean_  
_I don't think you're what you seem_  
_I do admit to myself_  
_That if I hurt someone else_  
_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

“I’m gone.” Yuri meant it. But Otabek grabbed his hand as he turned to leave, turned him around with a spin.

 _Every time I see you falling_  
_I get down on my knees and pray_  
_I'm waiting for that final moment_  
_You say the words that I can't say_

“Don't leave, Yura.”

Yuri wanted to hate him for this, but he couldn't, not when he was smiling at him like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin's #3 Mixtape  
>  _\- for my Comrade_  
> [Stigmata](https://youtu.be/qxaPj19VnRA)  
>  Ministry 
> 
> [Cities in Dust](https://youtu.be/Inld-zDad0c)  
> Sousxie and the Banshees
> 
> [Several Girls Galore](https://youtu.be/c8EouJbWJuY)  
> My Bloody Valentine
> 
> [Warm Leatherette](https://youtu.be/S5QErPDNcj4)  
> The Normal
> 
> [Bela Lugosi's Dead](https://youtu.be/OKRJfIPiJGY)  
> Bauhaus
> 
> [Bizarre Love Triangle](https://youtu.be/BnGGkluWtrE)  
> New Order
> 
> [(Please) Lose Yourself in Me](https://youtu.be/37blS22i-2k)  
> My Bloody Valentine

Yuri is kneeling on the carpet, alternating between sucking off JJ, then Otabek, back and forth, as they both comb their hands through his hair and watch him go at it.

“God, you're so beautiful,” JJ tells him when it's his turn. “So fucking beautiful.”

Otabek’s thumb rubs against his jaw because he knows how Yuri gets sore. “Yura, that's so good. Just like that - Yura!”

“Yura,” JJ is saying it now, too. Yuri’s mouth is too busy to tell him, _no, that's not for you._ But it sounds so good when he hears them both saying it, moaning it. He wants them to _come_ chanting it.

“Yura, oh my god!” Otabek comes hard, leaning against JJ as Yuri swallows. JJ whispers something in his ear, something Yuri can't make out, but it makes Otabek moan a little more and press his face against JJ’s arm.

Yuri pulls back. “What’d you tell him?”

JJ reaches down and rubs his thumb against his lower lip, then licks it off. “That our come's gonna mix inside you.”

Otabek stands behind Yuri and guides his head forward. Toward JJ. Yuri looks up, JJ puts his hands on the back of his head, and Otabek asks him: “This is what you wanted, too. Right?”

Yuri moans because it's so fucking true. He wants them both, and he gets so hard when Otabek leans in for JJ to kiss him, again. Then JJ breaks away, then he thrusts, then he _sobs_ , and he's _coming_ , nearly choking Yuri with it. _”Shit…”_. He swallows though. He swallows every fucking drop, watching JJ watching him as Otabek’s watches them both.

Yuri sits back. He's hard but he's a little tired. Something about seeing JJ lose it for a second makes him want to hide his face again. So he presses it against Otabek’s thigh. “Hey, kitten?” He doesn't know which hand is JJ’s but there are hands in his hair and on his shoulders. “I won't stay here if you don't want me to, okay? Since I already- " The hands combing his hair are gone. Yuri closes his eyes and clutches Otabek.

“No, Jean!” Otabek tips Yuri’s chin up. “Look at him. You can't leave when he's like this.” Like what? He's just a little tired. Otabek can take care of his hard on with a stupid and job, they watch some cable on the Panasonic, finish the beer and pass out for a while. Yuri isn't going to fall apart if JJ leaves. He's a big fucking boy and it doesn't matter a damn to him what this fucker does. It can't matter. He won't let it matter.

But something makes JJ stay. Yuri’s not sure why he's looking at him like that, like he's seen a car crash and he doesn't know what to do about it. Maybe it's because Yuri’s face just got wrecked, or maybe it's because he realized he needs to check in with his damn father and lie about fucking around with _two_ guys this time, or whatever the fuck. He has no idea. “You're sad, too, aren't you?”

No. _No_. Yuri isn't going to talk about that. But he doesn't want to spend the energy explaining. And Otabek - god, he's everything right in this fucked up world! - understands. He helps him up and walks him to the bed. He's right there with Yuri, laying down with him, rubbing his back as Yuri buries his face in the warmth between his neck and chest, so he can just exist. “It took me a while to figure you two out.” Otabek's voice is deep and warm, like a never ending blanket. Yuri feels a dip behind him in the mattress, and shivers when that hand is back in his hair. “You're both afraid of what other people will think.”

“Bullshit.” Yuri would laugh if he could.

“Nah, he's right.” Lips, warm, soft lips, were on his neck. “I’m afraid, kitten.”

“No shit, closet case.”

Otabek huffs out a little laugh. “That's not it. I mean, we’re all afraid of people finding out, but you two are scared of what the other thinks of him.” Sometimes Yuri questions Otabek’s sanity. There are reasonable grounds for that; he's going places in life, to Stanford, for fuck’s sake, and yet he's hanging out with _him_. But it's like he has a talent for finding gold in a shit shitstorm or something. He made Yuri feel fucking happy before, and maybe he's not completely wrong now.

“Yura?” It's weird hearing JJ use that name, but it didn't make the world end or anything. “Look at me?” It wouldn't kill him to do that. So he does. “You don't hate me, do you?”

Yuri shakes his head.

“Tell him, Jean. Tell him how you watch him at lunch, because I've seen the way you look at him. And the hallway. And thank me for not kicking your ass for looking at my boyfriend that way, damn it.”

“Hey!” Yuri kicks his shin. Not hard, but still. “We’re not boyfriends!”

Otabek isn't impressed. “It's time to start facing facts, Plisetsky. We _are_.” He turns his Yuri’s chin toward JJ. “So, what's the deal, LeRoy? Are you really going to make it right with him or not?”

Yuri feels like he's a freshman again. He's positive JJ is going to laugh this off and leave, so he closes his eyes and waits. But he feels lips moving in his hair, then a long, drawn out breath warming his scalp. “He's right. I want you but I hurt you too much, all because…”

If he opens his eyes he's going to realize he fell asleep and dreamt about Otabek and JJ. He's going to have to go back to school and back to ISR and feel dead until Otabek brings him back to the land of the fucking living with a pellet gun and a blow job. It's all he's really got in this fucked up world and anything else is a fantasy. He can't be here, listening to the two guys he's ever really wanted, telling him this crazy shit. This didn't happen to Yuri Plisetsky. Yeah, he's not really here.

“Don't pretend you're asleep, Yura. That won't work.” Otabek tries to shake him. “That does it. Jean?”

“What? He's not into it. I don't wanna make him -”

“Damnit! You can be such an idiot sometimes!” Yuri's never heard Otabek lose his temper. “You better fix this, Jean. Fix it before I kick your ass!”

“Fine!”

Yuri's mouth is covered - oh! He's being kissed. It's sloppy and it's wet and the lips move over his making words he can't hear between fast, desperate nips.

It’s JJ.

He remembers how he wanted to know what this was like, what his mouth felt like on his, during their first time, and now he knows. He's dipping his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, tasting him with quick, shy darts and pulling back, fast. And Yuri can hear him now. “Please? Please don't hate me? Please?”

Otabek’s nuzzling his neck, now. “Come on, Yura. Tell him. Tell him you think about him all the time.” Yuri wants to hide in these kisses. It's stupid and he's being a coward but he doesn't want this to stop. But he's being pulled back. “Yura…”

JJ touches his lower lip. “I really _like_ you. A lot. You're so badass sexy as fuck. I love just looking at you.”

“Yura,” Otabek touches his leg, his fingers trace patterns over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh - and he knows that drives Yuri crazy, damnit! “Tell him.”

“Ithinkyou’rebeautifulandIwannafucksobad.”

++

Fucking around in the club restroom was an insane idea. Otabek told him, twice, but it turned out Yuri could make him do lots of things Otabek normally objected to, when he wore panties under his jeans. All he had to do was turn around, pull down his pants, bend over the sink and look over his shoulder. “Fuck me up. Now.”

Suddenly Otabek had a fist in Yuri’s hair. “Damn it, Yura.” His dick was pressed against Yuri's ass. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" He began thrusting against the cheap polyester panties. They had been grinding against each other the dance floor. Yuri wasn't doing it to get to the skinheads, not anymore. He wanted Otabek. Like this: out of his mind, just like Yuri. 

“Good! Then show me!" Yuri slammed his hand against the tile. Otabek reached around and grabbed him, right there, through the stupid purple panties. 

Otabek moved fast, so fast, as Ministry pounded through the trashed walls. He pressed his face against the back of Yuri’s pink blouse and inhaled deeply, as if he were catching his scent. “One day,” his voice was so gravely, “I'm going to fuck you, right here.” He slammed his hips and when he did - oh, fuck! - Yuri would've arched his back if he wasn't being held down. “I'm going to fuck you so hard, Plisetsky. I'm going to fuck you up so much.”

_”Yesssss….”_

“You need it so bad, don't you, Plisetsky? Need it right there.” Yeah, _yeah_ , that was it. That was so fucking _it_. Yuri wailed and they came, so fucking hard, staring at each other's reflections in the broken mirror. 

Otabek let go of his hair, pull, and snapped the elastic of Yuri’s panties then kissed his neck before he pulled a paper towel out of the rusty didspenser and wiped up what he could of their come. "Your underwear is ruined."

“Otabek?” Yuri was shaky, but he was good enough to roll over and lean against the graffiti wall once Otabek was done. His pants were still around his knees, though. “When are we gonna fuck?”

He tossed the tissue in the trash can and pulled Yuri’s pants up for him. “As soon as possible.” Then he lit a Red and passed it to Yuri.

He took what had to be the world’s longest drag. “Fuckin’ A.”

++

“He said-”

JJ holds his hand up. “You don't have to translate, Beks. I'm beautiful and he wants me to fuck him.” He’s grinning now. “Isn't that right, kitten?”

Otabek turns his chin. “Yura, are you sure? You can barely handle one finger.”

“Not barely.” Yuri has to snort at that. “You know I could take more. I just need lube.”

“Which I've got!” JJ bounces off the bed triumphantly. “See?” He's holding up a _giant_ tube, the size of a shampoo bottle, like it's a fucking trophy.

Otabek sits up. “Was that in your backpack at school?”

He rolls his eyes. “Picked it up at Walgreens, right before I got up here.” He hops back on the bed and actually starts _jumping_. “Come on! Let's do this!” He's making them bounce, and it's annoying.

“Is always like this?” Yuri asks in Russian. Otabek nodds with a sigh. “Hey!” Yuri slaps JJ’s thigh. “You're making my balls hurt just watching your junk flap up and down like that. Ow.”

JJ instantly stops and flops back down on the bed. “My bad.”

“Beer.” Otabek pops open another Heineken, pushes JJ back when he reaches for it and gulps down about half the can. “Now you can have it.”

Yuri shakes his head. This guy, he is some kind of a - yeah.  “Hey, JJ. You're a dork.” JJ snorts as he drinks down the rest of the can, then rewards them with the biggest, longest burp in recent history. Why didn't he even realize? There he was, thinking Mr Jean-Jacques Le-fucking-Roy was this remote asshole or something, when he’s goofy as hell. JJ grins as he crushes the can and tosses it on the carpet.

“Lovely.” Otabek puts an arm around Yuri. “You see this guy, Comrade? He's probably biggest lightweight on the varsity football team.”

JJ burps again. “I resent that Altin. I'm Québécois! My people drink six point beer in their tippy cups!”

“Your people would ground their precious baby boy until he was retirement age if they caught him drinking Neer Beer.” Otabek lights a Red and passes it to Yuri.

JJ watches them pass it between them, like he's watching a tennis match, back and forth. “So, we gonna fuck this kitten, Otabek? Or just me. Because I'm gonna fuck him, whether you’re in or not.”

Yuri catches Otabek’s frown. “It’s gotta be you, Otabek.” Yuri says it in Russian. “Not doing it without him,” he clarifies in English.

JJ’s eyebrow goes up with a grin. “Beks?”

Yuri nudges Otabek. He glances back as he takes a long drag. He nudges again. “Hey, answer.” An unholy grin Yuri’s never seen appears on Otabek’s face. It's… amazing. “Seriously? What were you trying to make me do? Beg?”

JJ snorts. “You don't have to beg me, kitten. I'll fuck you, anytime you want.” He leans back on his elbows and winks. “I'll break that sweet ass in.”

“No.” Otabek puts the cigarette out before Yuri can take it.

JJ sits up and touches Yuri’s cheek. “I'll fuck you into this mattress. You like the sound of that, baby?” He doesn't wait for him to say a word. He kisses him, instead. “I'm first, Altin.”

Otabek pushes JJ back and takes over, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he reaches down to touch him, right there.

He doesn't say it - it's a growl. “Yuri is mine.” Yuri’s _his_. He belongs to Otabek. It makes him so hard, so fast.

“Oh, really?” JJ’s nipping his ear, then his neck. There’s another hand touching him. Yuri thinks his heart is going to explode in his chest as they devour him. “He's mine, first.”

Yuri whimpers. Maybe he is _theirs_.

++

Yuri didn’t do sports, even when he was a little boy. Sports were for the boys with money for hockey skates and practice. His mother's money went to rent, her clothes, and maybe food, if the utilities were paid. His grandpa always fed him, though. He made piroshki and borscht and fried little balls of dough when there was nothing else, laughing as Yuri scarfed them down at the plywood kitchen table. He talked about taking him to the rink, but any money his grandpa ever managed to save up was always spent on staying alive.

He didn't do sports in America, either. He used to run the track at Olmos Elementary until he collapsed. He did the same at Nimitz Middle School, opting to run during PE instead of participating in what the fuck ever. It wasn't punishment to him. It made him feel like he was in another world where he didn't have to think about being in the wrong country.

They wanted him to join track and field in high school. The PE teacher said he had endurance. But Yuri wasn't like the boys in sports classes. He wasn't into girls and heavy metal and ESPN. He danced to Duran Duran on his grandfather's thrift store transistor radio. He loved petting the stray cats that wandered near the dumpsters behind his apartments. And he liked _boys_. He watched shows like Growing Pains and Valerie and Family Ties with secret glee. He snuck peeks at the boys at school, knowing they'd kick his ass if they knew. They tried to kick his ass, anyway. He was Russian. He wore clothes from Kmart. He was trash. But they'd really get him if they knew he was a faggot, on top of all that.

One day, some junior varsity football players from the Lee came to Nimitz. The PE coach made all the boys sit in the bleachers while they talked about high school sports and scholarships and learning about teamwork and whatever. They might as well have been talking about becoming an astronaut. Yuri would've gone to run the track if it wasn't for these two guys with cool undercuts. He couldn't stop staring at them. One was tall, with the most amazing blue eyes, wearing a tight, white Izod that showed off his pecs. He did all the talking, but Yuri didn't really listen to the words, just the sound of his voice. The other guy was a little shorter. He was wearing an Izod, too. A black one. He kept looking back at Yuri with his deep, dark eyes. Yuri liked the way his jeans clung to his thighs.

“You guys really need to think about Lee Sports,” said the blue eyed one. He smiled at Yuri. “It'll make a man out of you.”

Yuri turned every shade of red there was. No way - _absolutely no way_  - would he sign up.

++

They’re both sucking at Yuri’s nipples and playing with his dick and rubbing his balls and it's driving him crazy and he can't stop whining and sobbing and _fuck_ \- they're both scrambling for the lube. Otabek grabs it and JJ takes it and they're both still sucking and touching and -

“I'm so fucking close!” Yuri isn't going to last.

Someone’s finger is already pushing against his ass and he's really going to lose it, now, because Otabek is _biting_ and JJ sucks extra hard and who ever is jerking him off is going way too fast and then he feels it. He's not coming, no. It's a finger, and it's been pushed all the way in.

_Oh, fuck..._

JJ chuckles. He looks up and winks as he pushes back in. “Got you, kitten.”

“Always ahead of yourself, LeRoy.” Otabek is sitting up, dribbling some of that lube on his fingers. “Make room, Jean.”

“Huh?” Yuri is trying to catch his breath. "What are you going to do?”

Otabek pulls his leg back. “You'll see, Yura.”

He feels it. Otabek is pushing his finger in, too? Oh, god! It feels like fucking fire and it - ah! JJ is suddenly sitting next to him, shushing him and kissing his cheek and his finger is curling and pulling back. The stinging! Yuri whines as Otabek pushes further and JJ begins jabbing and - and - _”Kitten?”_

There! It feels _so good!_ Otabek is doing it, too. They're both finger fucking home and they must. not. stop. “Yesssssss….”

Their mouths are all over him. Otabek is sucking on his neck, JJ is rimming his ear, and they're stopping every once in awhile to bite each other’s lips in rough kisses. And they never stop banging away at Yuri. No, they are going faster.

Then Otabek grabs JJ’s dick. “You can't fuck him if you come.”

JJ does the same. “You always play dirty, Altin.”

Yuri moans and the mattress springs squeak and there are gasps and their fingers are banging deep inside him, and Otabek's glaring and JJ is smirking and they're shaking and they're jerking each other off and Yuri _wants_ so bad as that slick, skin slapping sound makes his dick so hard. “Fuck, you guys are so hot!”

JJ turns to smile at him. Otabek bites his shoulder and Yuri knows he's going to leave a mark because that smile is gone and JJ is wincing. “You like that, kitten?”

“Yeah!”

Otabek groans and suddenly he's slumping against JJ. “Damn it, Jean…” He's coming all over JJ’s hand. Yuri sobs for him because it means -

JJ puts his arms around Otabek and tips his chin up. “Here,” he tells Yuri. He isn't looking at him, just offering the come on his hand. Yuri licka it off as JJ kisses Otabek, gently, on the lips. “I won't if you don't want me to, Beks.”

Otabek kisses him back, nudging his nose against his and they laugh. “It's okay.”

JJ whispers something in his ear. Otabek nods. JJ sighs. “Hey, you know what? Me, too. A lot.”

Yuri sits up. “What's going on?”

“Kitten, you've got yourself two for the price of one.” JJ pinches Otabek’s nipple. “And me, too.”

“You're a pain in the ass, Jean.” Otabek huffs as he sits back, next to Yuri.

“He likes me, kitten.” JJ pulls Yuri’s legs over his shoulders. “We all like each other.” He pours the lube in his hand and slicks it all over his dick. “It's a mutual appreciation society. And now I'm gonna take your cherry.”

Yuri grabs Otabek’s arm when JJ pushes in. It hurts. It fucking _hurts_. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. It's like being split in two. “Kitten?” JJ isn't moving now. Is he in? “You okay?” Yuri hides his face in Otabek’s neck with a nod. “Beks?”

Otabek whispers Russian. “Breath, Yura. Relax.” His hands are warm and they're all over his chest and arms, soothing the goosebumps away. “You don't have to do this. It's not a dare and no one is going to be disappointed if you don't. We just want to make you feel good.”

There is a hand, right there, rubbing and stroking him. “Baby,” another is on his head, stroking his hair. And mouths, there are two mouths on his skin. “Tell me what you want?”

“Quit treating me like a girl, assholes.” They both smile when he says that. “Get that dick inside me before I kill you both.”

“You heard him,” Otabek says. “It's a matter of life and death.”

++

Yuri specialized in skipping class. He didn't need a reason, Earth Sciences was boring and Mr Giacometti didn't take roll, but he did look at Yuri’s ass way too much when he did bother to show up. Not that it really bothered Yuri; Mr G wasn't kind of good looking. He would've thought about asking for ‘tutoring’ a few months ago. But these days he just went down to the concrete ditch to smoke weed with Leo and his stupid friends, watching them get wrecked on their skateboards until Otabek’s football practice was over. Giacometti was too old, anyway. And the other assholes Yuri was sucking off before Otabek? He didn't even remember their names. Well, there was one name he was trying to forget.

“Hey, Yuri?” Otabek nudged his boot under the library table. “You need a pass. Mr Katsuki knows you're not supposed to be in here.” That dorkass librarian was probably going to kick Yuri out on sight. He already busted him in there, yesterday. Otabek's English class was supposed to be researching fuck-all and he was busy bringing them books like AP students never saw them before and didn't know how to find them.

“Lemme handle that.” Yuri nudged back. “Besides, we need to figure out how to score some more beer.”

“Buy it.” The one name Yuri couldn't forget, was standing in front of them, grinning at Yuri. “It's called capitalism, Plisetsky.” JJ Le-fucking-Roy.

Otabek leaned back. “Leave him alone, Jean.”

“He's not just your, Altin.” JJ put his hands on the desk and leaned in, way too close. “Me and Plisetsky understand each other, real well."

Yuri jumped up. “Go to hell, asshole.” He glared. Who the fuck did this fucker think he was? JJ was the one who blew him off. He had no fucking right coming in here, giving them shit.

JJ looked him over, slowly, and Yuri was especially aware of how tight his torn t shirt and leggings were. It made him feel practically naked. “You make friends real easy, don't you, Plisetsky?”

“Don't you?”

JJ shook his head. “Not that easy.” He sounded almost pissed. But Yuri knew better. He didn't mean shit to JJ. And that was fine. JJ didn't mean shit to him, either. “Man, Altin. You've got your hands full with this one.”

++

JJ is whispering crazy shit as he's shoving his dick up Yuri’s ass. “God, you're so tight, kitten. I wanna make it so good for you, okay? I really wanna make it good for you, baby. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay baby? God, you're so hot.” And it doesn't hurt that bad, anymore. It's just a lot, and JJ’s going way too slow, like Yuri's made of glass or something. “Okay.” He stops. He's huffing in little breaths all over his face, and Otabek is kissing his shoulder over and over, rubbing his belly like Yuri's a cat. “I'm in.”

“What's it like?” Otabek asks.

“Big.”

“Tight.”

They say it at once.

“You should see yourselves,” Otabek touches their faces. “You're both shaking.”

Yuri wants to move. He's read to feel something more than full. “JJ?”

“I love the way you say that. _Jeh-Jeh_.” He nips Yuri’s jaw. “You want me to move, kitten?”

“Right the fuck now.”

Yuri thinks his eyes are going to roll to the back of his head, because JJ angles his hips up as he draws back. He presses _right there_ when he does that, and it was like being sideswiped by a lightning bolt. And when he pushes back in? Oh, _fuck!_

Yuri's hands grab skin and his legs wrap tight around JJ because he can't stop and he has to keep going because Yuri wants _more_.

“He likes it.”

“God, that's good because I can't stop - “ JJ moans. When he moves it makes Yuri arch and it's so good, and Otabek's touching him, licking his ear and telling him he's so beautiful and Yuri is so hard, so hard he thinks he's going to break apart when he comes, and JJ keeps moving and moaning his name and it's so, so _good_. Then Otabek reaches between them.

“Come, Yura.” And he touches him.

“Come, kitren.” JJ cups his face and makes him open his eyes and he sees them. He sees them, feels them. “Come for us, baby. You're so beautiful like this.”

“So beautiful.” Otabek kisses him. JJ kisses him. 

Yuri breaks.

++

Yuri watched the football players break huddle and get in position. He could see Otabek, number twenty seven, crouching down in front of number eighteen. Eighteen was JJ. Yuri wished he didn't know that. “Hut!” Otabek turned with the ball and waited for JJ to run forward.

Leo cleared his throat. They were standing on the other side of the street, watching through the chainlink fence. "You gonna gimme a smoke while you stare at your boyfriend?"

“Take the boyfriend part back and I might.” He lit Red just as JJ managed to avoid getting tackled. Damn. He hated that stupid happy dance he did, and he was hollering _JJ Style_ , because he was just that kind of asshole.

“You love him, right? Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's gay and shit but - ”

“Shut the fuck up, Leo.”

“Hey, I won't tell nobody, _esse_.”

Yuri snorted. “And quit talking like you're so Mexican. Your mom’s from fucking Kansas and you can't even speak Spanish.” He offered him the pack, anyway.

Otabek turned around and gave Yuri a thumbs up. Yuri gave one right back.

“Okay, so your unboyfriend.”

“Seriously, Leo. Shut the fuck up.”

++

Yuri groans as JJ pulls out and collapses on the other side of the bed. Otabek tugs Yuri close, kissing his neck. He's hard again and he's grinding against his ass, which is fucking sloppy with lube and JJ, who's scooting toward them, wrapping his arms around Yuri. “That was amazing,” he's whispering. “You were amazing. I never felt anything like - “ He tips his chin. “You liked it, didn't you?”

“Yeah.” Yuri can't look him in the eye. He's still shaking and Otabek is touching him now, stroking Yuri’s dick, making him twitch because it's too much and, fuck. _Fuck…_ He doesn't want it to stop. He feels so _loved_.

“Yura,” Otabek is between his legs now. He's pushing against him now. And - _Otabek!_ He's even bigger. And he's pushing himself inside of him, now. Yuri moans as Otabek grits his teeth as he fills him up. “Yura! You feel so good!”

“You _do_ ,” says JJ. He sits up and sighs. “Fuck our kitten good, Otabek.” He rubs Yuri’s nipple and Otabek _moves_. “Yeah, he needs lots of fucking.”

Otabek grabs him by the scruff. “Shut up, Jean.” He kisses him quiet as he pounds into Yuri. Hard. He lets go of JJ and pulls Yuri up until he's straddling his lap.

Yuri has to wrap himself around Otabek, and JJ is right behind him, holding him up as Otabek thrusts up into him. Oh, god! He's making Yuri’s dick rub against him and Otabek’s dick is - “There! Yeah, there!” Yuri’s head lolls back and he groans as JJ and Otabek touch his skin and kiss him.  
_  
“You feel so good, Yura.”_

_“Sexy, fucking gorgeous kitten.”_

_“I wanted to see you come again.”_

_“Yeah, come for us again.”_

JJ is pressing himself against Yuri’s back, Otabek is holding him tight, and they're all hard, now, all grinding against each other now, Yuri doesn't know if he's coming, if Otabek’s coming or if it's JJ. It's like they're sharing this feeling. And when it takes over? Otabek shouts.

_”I love you!”_

++

“Hey, don't be sad.” Otabek’s on the Southwest 727 that's taking off on the tarmac. But how can Yuri _not_ be sad? His boyfriend is going to Stanford, and that's all the fuck away in California. It feels as far away as Moscow, and Yuri can't go. Not because Otabek said so, but because he has to live in a dorm with a roommate and Yuri’s only sixteen and it's fucking _bullshit_. “Come on,” JJ puts his arm around his shoulders. “I’ll take you to Dairy Queen. Or Sonic. Whatever you want.”

It was so hard to say goodbye. Yuri wanted to hold him tight and kiss him for a couple more hours, and he knew JJ did, too. All they could do was some sad group hug as Otabek's family stared. JJ still kissed him on the forehead and got in an extra hug. Damn, The guy was such a dork, sometimes. Yuri had to pry him off. And yeah, maybe it was because he wanted another hug, too. “Davai, Comrade.” Yuri didn't want to let him go, either.

Damn.

It was the best summer of Yuri's life. They'd partied together, camped out, slept over at Otabek's and rented hotel rooms, fucking each other’s brains out, got wasted and did it all over again. It was like paradise, and Yuri wanted it to last forever. But nothing good ever lasted. 

They’re getting in JJ’s Mustang, he's putting the top down and tossing Yuri a pack of Juicy Fruit so he doesn't jones too hard for a smoke. JJ is a smoke free kinda guy, so it's gum only in his precious convertible. “Cheer up, kitten. Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Besides, you can call him every night with that phone card he got to you."

Yuri plops into the bucket seat. “But he’s going to be so far away. And you're not going to be around, either.”

“Seriously?” Yuri can see his reflection in JJ’s aviators. “UT’s like an hour away. And unlike Miss Altin, I'm totally sneaking you into my frat house.”

Yuri knows he means it, even if he can't make it happen. JJ’s dad is a legacy, whatever that means, and a real asshole, just like Otabek said. He's probably going to visit JJ all the time, just to make sure his precious baby boy is towing the line. God, if that fucker only _knew_ what a great guy his son was! JJ actually saved a cat they'd found trapped in an air vent at the club, that one time he and Otabek dragged him out there. Yuri was so pissed when he didn't show, so he marched outside, livid, and nearly fell apart when he saw JJ holding a tabby in his arms as he shared a good laugh with the bouncer. His dad wanted a tough, macho asshole for a son, and he got a fucking beautiful dork-ass angel instead. What an idiot.

“What he say to you, back at the terminal? When he whispered to you?"

"He said I better take care of you, or he'll kick my ass." Yuri isn't going to cry. He never does. But he can feel the emotions that came with crying. He closes his eyes as the Mustang hits the highway. “There's a Dairy Queen up here,” JJ hollers. Yuri nods. JJ pops a tape in his car stereo and turns the volume up. He takes Yuri's hand and smiles. “You know he loves you, right?”

A song starts. And, yeah, it's that one. Yuri can't hate it, because it's theirs.

_Every time I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

“I love this song!” JJ is beaming like an idiot. Yuri shakes his head. He will never admit that he loves it too. He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this fic. If it feels detail specific in some spots, it's because maybe Lee HS is real, as are/were many of the other places mentioned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come on down and say hey to me on tumblr @ [blownwish-blog](http://blownwish-blog.tumblr.com) :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Bizarre Love Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522073) by [AshiiPods (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)




End file.
